


Nothing to Lose and Plenty to Miss

by FagurFiskur



Series: 30 day cheesy tropes challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean stared at it, as if he could somehow will it to start moving again. His ears grew red when he heard everyone giggling. Jo cackled and said, "You have to kiss. I kissed Lisa, so you have to kiss, too."</p><p>Dean wanted to tell her to shut up. He looked up at Castiel, who didn't look remotely bothered by any of it. Damn it, Dean was not going to look like a lesser man than that dork, especially not in front of Anna. He crawled across the circle, stopping just a few inches away from Castiel. He could just kiss his cheek, like Jo had done with Lisa.</p><p>But then Castiel leaned forward and it was obvious he wasn't aiming for Dean's cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to Lose and Plenty to Miss

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day cheesy trope challenge: #6 - Spin the Bottle
> 
> [The challenge](http://ghiraher.tumblr.com/post/37135733342/30-day-cheesy-tropes-challenge)
> 
> Title taken from Spin the Bottle by Benny Joy.

It was Anna Milton's thirteenth birthday. For the occasion she was throwing a party, stuffing the family mansion full with more than eighty teens - their entire year. No one else had thrown a party that big but then, no one else had a house that big except Anna's weirdo stepbrother, Castiel, who didn't have any friends.

Anna Milton didn't just have the biggest house in the year; she was also, as far as Dean was concerned, the most beautiful girl in school. How she didn't have a boyfriend already was a mystery to Dean, but all that meant was he had a shot with her. And tonight, he was going to take it.

It wasn't long into the party before someone was suggesting they play spin the bottle. Dean knew the game had become popular with their year in the last few months but he'd never tried it before. As he saw Anna Milton sit down in the circle surrounding the bottle, tugging her stepbrother to sit down next to her, Dean knew it was high time he did.

He sat down between Ash and Jo, and the latter shot him a small smile which Dean returned. He didn't really like the idea of kissing Jo, who was more like a sister to him than anything else, but he was confident that the bottle wouldn't be landing on her when it was his turn. It would land on Anna, he could just feel it.

Anna went first, spinning the bottle gently so it came to an almost immediate halt on Ash. Dean did his best not to frown as they shared a chaste kiss. If only she'd spun the bottle a little bit harder.

Ash went next and so the game continued. Ash kissed Lisa Braeden, who kissed Jo (on the cheek), who kissed Anna's stepbrother, Castiel. Castiel gave Anna an irritated look before grabbing the bottle. He spun it forcefully and it went round and round for what felt like ages before it finally started to slow down. At first, it looked like it would stop on Jo again but it just barely passed her and landed on Dean.

Dean stared at it, as if he could somehow will it to start moving again. His ears grew red when he heard everyone giggling. Jo cackled and said, "You have to kiss. I kissed Lisa, so you have to kiss, too."

Dean wanted to tell her to shut up. He looked up at Castiel, who didn't look remotely bothered by any of it. Damn it, Dean was not going to look like a lesser man than that dork, especially not in front of Anna. He crawled across the circle, stopping just a few inches away from Castiel. He could just kiss his cheek, like Jo had done with Lisa.

But then Castiel leaned forward and it was obvious he wasn't aiming for Dean's cheek. He got close enough so Dean could feel his breath on his face before Dean realized he needed to move. He darted his head to the side, quickly planting a light kiss on Castiel's cheek, but not before he felt the slight brush of Castiel's lips against his own.

Dean crawled back into his spot, blushing furiously. His so-called friends were still giggling and he wanted to run and hide, but he couldn't let it all be in vain. He still hadn't gotten to kiss Anna.

He spun the bottle and he was only slightly disappointed when it landed on Meg Masters. At least she was a girl.

\---

It was Anna Milton's thirtieth birthday. Still as given for large celebrations as she'd been as a teen, she'd rented out a conference hall for the occasion and invited around sixty of her closest friends.

No one was playing spin the bottle this time, but Dean was still feeling nostalgic. He took a sip of the too-sweet Riesling he'd been handed when he entered. He preferred beer but, hey, free booze. Cas joined his side, holding his own glass of wine. Whereas Dean drinking wine looked like a caveman someone was attempting to civilize, Cas looked like the very image of sophistication. Or would, if his tie wasn't crooked.

Dean handed Cas his glass and went about fixing his tie. "I can't believe you still haven't learned this."

"Maybe I just like giving you excuses to put your hands on me," Cas said. His voice was so dry, it was impossible to tell if he was joking or not.

"As if I need any excuses."

To prove his point, Dean gave Cas a pat on the ass before taking his glass back.

"Try to behave, Dean. We're not leaving ten minutes in like last time."

"That wasn't my fault," Dean pointed out.

Cas took a sip of his wine. "You were the one who showed up smelling like motor oil."

"You and your weird kinks, man."

The party was heading into full swing as the guests kept pouring in. Dean spotted a few familiar faces, some he hadn't seen in a while. Sam and Jess were there, of course, as were the rest of Anna and Castiel's large flock of siblings. Meg Masters had shown up as well (the woman was harder to get rid of than most bacteria), and she was giving Cas an appraising look that Dean really didn't like. She winked when she saw Dean was looking and he quickly turned his head the other way. Best not to let her know she was bothering him or she'd get ten times worse.

The conference hall was beginning to feel sort of claustrophobic. Dean had never felt very comfortable in a crowd. "Cas?"

"Mm?"

"Do you wanna get out of here? Just for a few minutes."

Cas took one look at Dean and nodded. Dean grabbed a half-empty bottle of wine and they headed into the next room. It was another conference hall, smaller and filled with chairs. They sat down in the corner and shared the wine, drinking it straight from the bottle.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" Dean asked.

Cas startled at the question. "Yes," he said slowly, clearly uncertain what had brought it on. "Our junior year at KU. We had been drinking at the Roadhouse, and I didn't want to wake my roommate."

Dean smiled at the memory. "That was a good one. But it's not the one I'm talking about."

"It was our first kiss."

"No it wasn't." Dean took a large swig from the bottle, emptying it completely. "Our first kiss was at Anna's birthday party."

Cas frowned in thought. "I don't remember that."

"Come on, dude. Spin the bottle?" Dean raised the empty bottle in his hand for emphasis. "We were thirteen. How can you not remember?"

"You kissed me on the cheek," Cas said. "I wasn't aware we were counting that."

"Our lips brushed. We're definitely counting that."

"Our lips brushed," Cas repeated. He sounded skeptical.

"They did," Dean insisted. He pouted exaggeratedly. "That was my first kiss. Are you saying my entire romantic history is based on a lie?"

"Now you are being dramatic." Cas grabbed Dean's collar and tugged him closer. "Although I have to admit that I like the idea of being your first."

He tilted his hand, angling for a kiss, but Dean leaned back. He held up the empty wine bottle. "Wait your turn."

Cas snorted and grabbed the bottle from Dean. He spun it, as forceful as he'd been seventeen years ago. The two of them watched as the bottle slowed, finally coming to a stop pointing at the wall. Dean glanced up at Cas, who was frowning at the bottle like it had somehow betrayed him. He reached out and turned the bottle until it was pointed at Dean.

"That's cheating," Dean said, unable to keep himself from smiling.

In response, Cas pulled him in for a lingering kiss.


End file.
